U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,916 and 5,489,035 disclose dispensing closures of one-piece integrally molded plastic construction. These closures include a base with a dispensing opening and an internally threaded skirt for securement to a container neck finish. A lid is integrally connected by a hinge to a periphery of the base. Copending application Ser. No. 10/628,521 discloses a child-resistant dispensing closure that includes a base having a deck with a dispensing opening and a peripheral skirt. A lid is integrally molded with the base and coupled by a hinge to a periphery of the base so as to be pivotable between closed and open positions. One of the lid and the base has a latch arm resiliently extending from its periphery diametrically opposite the hinge. The latch arm has a pair of oppositely extending tabs adjacent to a free end of the arm. The other of the base and the lid has an axial passage for receiving the latch arm, and a pair of laterally spaced ledges in the passage for engagement by the tabs to lock the lid in a closed position. The latch arm is directly manually engageable by a user from a radial direction external to the closure to pivot the latch arm radially inwardly within the passage and release the tabs from the ledges so that the lid can be pivoted to the open position.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects or inventions that may be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A child-resistant dispensing closure in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a base having a deck with a dispensing opening, a peripheral skirt extending from the deck, and an inner wall extending from the deck for securing the closure to a container. An axial passage extends from the deck between the peripheral skirt and the inner wall, and opens radially outwardly through the peripheral skirt. A pair of spaced ledges are disposed in the axial passage. A lid is molded integrally with the base and is coupled by a hinge to the base so as to be pivotable between a closed position overlying the deck and an open position spaced from the deck. The lid has a latch arm that resiliently extends from a periphery of the lid. The latch arm has a pair of oppositely extending tabs for engagement with the ledges to lock the lid in the closed position. The latch arm is directly manually engageable by a user from a radial direction external to the closure to pivot the latch arm radially inwardly within the passage and release the tabs from the ledges so that the lid can be pivoted toward the open position drawing the latch arm out of the axial passage. The base preferably has a fulcrum on the deck adjacent to the axial passage for engagement by the latch arm to increase the resistance of the latch arm to bending within the axial passage. The tabs preferably have inside surfaces aligned with an outside surface of the lid adjacent to the latch arm to facilitate demolding of the closure.